In recent years, there has been developed a group of water-dispersible quaternary onium salt-containing resins which have utility as coating compositions in general and particularly in aqueous electrodepositable compositions.
These resins are described in the prior copending applications set forth in the paragraph above, and are hereby incorporated by reference. These quaternary ammonium group containing resins as a class, providing highly useful cationic electrodepositable coatings, at times fail to meet the highest commercial standards of film appearance, detergent resistance and/or corrosion resistance, especially in areas where the standards set for these properties are critical.